1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors, and, more particularly, to a socket that is easy to be assembled.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of sockets are available currently. As shown in FIGS. 1A-1D, a conventional socket 1 in compliance with International Electro technical Commission (IEC) comprises a housing 10 having an accommodating space 100, and a plurality of conductive terminals 11 formed in the accommodating space 100. The housing 10 further comprises a jack 101 coupled to the accommodating space 100, and one end of each of the conductive terminals 11 is exposed from the jack 101.
However, in the conventional socket 1 the conductive terminals 11 are secured inside the housing 10 by a solder bonding method, which is inconvenient and leads to a poor assembly for the socket 1.
Further, the conductive terminals 11 are made of brass, which has a conductivity of around 5-60%, causing the socket 1 to have poor conductivity.
Thus, there is an urgent need for solving the foregoing problems occurring in a conventional socket.